Kagome takes Action!
by Fa8ed2beBlackwaterspirit
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again! But this time Kagome has someone to help fight off Kikyo and tick off Inuyasha pg for swearing
1. Who?

KAGOME TAKES ACTION!  
  
This is my first Fan fiction so it might not be that good please R&R. - Kagome's Angel  
  
Kagome jumped through the well to the warring states era. She started to head towards Keade's hut when she saw once more you guessed it .........Inuyasha and Kikyo again! Kagome could not believe it. She ran back to the well in tears. Before she could jump through the well she ran into a girl. "Where do you think you are going so fast?" asked the girl. She was about 5 feet tall .She had middle length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a tight black top. She had slightly loose black pants which hold daggers on the sides. But the thing that Kagome the most was the girl had hawk like wing on her back. "Home why" Kagome asks all teary like. don't tell Inuyasha and Kikyo again!" The girl asks as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. H-how did you know? Kagome asked. "I ...." the girl said "Am your dark angel .I am hear because when it comes to taking revenge you do nothing. I am here to do it for you." She explains. "So it would to get Kikyo.....right?" Kagome asks. The girl nods. I have some great info for you! This to get Inuyasha Ok every time that you see them together to not cry..........instead go back to Keade's and when Inuyasha comes back start talking about how you have a date with Hojo! He will freak out!" The girl explains. "But why on Inuyasha?" Kagome questions. "Because......just because. As well Kikyo does in near the well to piss you off. So just o as I say." With the girl was off without another word. 'Maybe I should try what she said .Even though it is odd that she did not state her name' Kagome thought. She shrugged the last part off and kept walking.  
  
BACK AT KEADE'S VILLAGE  
  
Soon Inuyasha came back. When saw Kagome he smiled to him self. "Good she did not see me and Kikyo. But I could have sworn I caught her sent! Oh well." Inuyasha thought. All out of no were Kagome starts talking about Hojo. She talked about EVERTHING like how nice he was to her ....and about all the stuff he gave her. After 15 min. Inuyasha shouted "SHUT UP!" at the top of his lungs. "All I am hearing is Hobo this and Hobo that! If I hear one more thing about this Hobo guy I think I am going to blow!" "Calm down Inuyasha it is not like you even like me any way and his name Hojo not Hobo." Kagome shouts back with this Inuyasha storms off into the woods. Her other friends think it is better to give her space.  
  
That night Inuyasha sits in his tree and looks down to Kagome and sees her brushing her hair and is all dressed up. She starts to head for the well. "Where do think you are going wench?" Inuyasha asks. "SIT and for your info I am going on a date with Hojo baka!" Which was a lie. Inuyasha was surprised but had a hard time hiding it. 'She has NEVER talked back to me like that before! What is up with her! 


	2. Kagome's thoughts and the rest of others

Well thanks for the R&Rs! The ones I got were great!

Please enjoy the next chapter! – Kagome's Angel ==

CHAPTER 2............ Kagome's thoughts and the rest or theirs.

Kagome stood in her room that night wondering how long she should stay at her house before going through the well again._ 'Was I to harsh on Inuyasha? Why did Sango and Miroku just sit and watch/ But the weirdest of all is that I felled like talking back at him made me feel better!' _Kagome thought confused. 'Af_ter all I am that mad at him some times when makes me mad.................but to that all I say is sit.' _

"What am I thinking? It is not like I care! He is probably out with Kikyo right now! The only reason I go back there is for my REAL friends!" Kagome shouts. With that said she sits down to read a book.

**IN THE WARRING STATE ERA **

-WITH INUYASHA-

(Inuyasha was in as always in his tree.)_ 'Why is Kagome acting that way I have never seen her like this! Is she lying to make jealous? Jealous of what? I do not like her! Did she see me and Kikyo? But how I smelt her and her tears but she looked like she was fine. Am going to have to ask her! Oh wait she is with Hobo or Jojo or something that!"_ Inuyasha grumbled.

WITH SANGO-

(Songo is by a pond) _'What was with Kagome? I have never seen her act this way before! Hopefully by tomorrow she will be back to normal if not I will have to talk to her! I wonder what Inuyasha did or what he thinks of all of this. There is now way he will say anything but 'feh' most likely! Same times it is like the only word he knows!_

_-_WITH MIROKU_-_

(Miroku is under a tree)_ I wonder what is up with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome is acting strange .Oh well she be back to normal soon....if not Songo will surely talk to her._

-WITH KAGOME-

'_Oh, my it is 10:00! I think my 'date' is over I think I will go back now!'_

Sorry about Miroku's part .What will happen next will Kagome be back to normally tomorrow? And what is the name of her 'Dark Angel'? Please R&R I WILL NOT WRITE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL 4 R&Rs!!


	3. Sango's questions and Kagomes Answers

I am back again.....thank you the R&Rs

CHAPTER 3........................

Kagome returned to fined everyone asleep. So she went to sleep as well .

THE NEXT DAY-

When the group stopped for lunch Kagome said that the boys had to get the firewood .As always Inuyasha complained. "Then you do not have to Inuyasha ......" Kagome said "Really" Inuyasha questioned. "Ya" Kagome said calmly. "That is if you do not want to eat." Kagome continued. The boys when off to the forest to get the wood. When they left Songo asked, "Kagome, why are you being so rude to Inuyasha?""Cause I want him to no how it feels to be in my shoes for awhile." Kagome answers with out even looking up at her friend.

After they ate Kagome the gang set out once more. This time the ended up meeting a demon.

Inuyasha put his hand on Tassaiga. Kagome took out the her bow and arrow, Songo took out her boomerang and miroku held on to his prayer breads ready to open then at any given time at all. They all thought that the normal will happen .Inuyasha always takes the first hit. Kagome arrow fired past them all and hit the demon in the arm. (I know I did not state the type of demon I am leaving that up to you!) Then Songo through her boomerang at the demon's other arm, Inuyasha unsheltered his sword and ran to the demon. The demon saw that Miroku was just standing there so he attacked. Miroku barely made it out of the way of the attack. Kagome and Songo through an attack at the same time and hit the demons good and hard and destroyed the demon. (Sorry if this fight sucked but it is all I can do!)

"Kagome what were you thinking you could have gotten killed! You know that it is the most unsafe to through the first attack!" Inuyasha screamed. "No I think I would have lived .After all I do have my miko powers all memorized and learned." Kagome replies as if there was nothing to it. "Lady Songo I think you should talk with Lady Kagome. She has been acting strange." Miroku suggest. "I think I will Miroku even though she did say that she wanted to put Inuyasha in her shoes I think this is enough." Songo replies.

THAT NIGHT

Songo asked Kagome if she could talk to her. "Sure Songo what's up?" Kagome asked her friend. "I know that you said that you to put Inuyasha in your shoes, but I think that this is enough." Songo said. "Wellllllll.........that is not the only reason." Kagome managed to get out. "Yes Kagome ?You are my best friend .You know that you can tell me anything." Songo said .trying to get Kagome to tell her what was up. "Songo I met a girl......would told me that I should not give in or put up with what Inuyasha does to me. She told me to do this.......every thing I have said has been a lie.......even the dates. They are to get him mad Please Songo doesn't tell him.


	4. Kagome's new skill and Inuyasha's troubl...

Sorry this chapter might by a bit messed up. Thank you for the R&Rs.

P.S change of scenes. Change of day.

Chapter 4 ................. Kagome's new skill and Inuyasha troubled thoughts.

Somewhere in the forest KDA was teaching Kagome how to fight. "Ok Kagome .... You have to get this a soon as possible. As well I can't let you use it until you have mastered it. That would be too risky! But you are getting so good at it! You will be able to use them in no time at all!" Kagome slowly began to learn her new knife maneuver. She started off slow then got quicker and quicker until she was able to do 80 maneuvers a quickly as possible. "Well..." Kagome said. "I think that that is enough for now. Don't you?" Kagome continued .KDA just nodded. So Kagome went back to camp.

The gang headed out that morning .Inuyasha happened to be in a bad mood. So Kagome decided that it would be good idea not to bug him about anything. Inuyasha was mumbling something about lost shards and a stupid girl. Kagome paid no attention. Sango noticed that Kagome said nothing to Inuyasha and thought that every thing was back to normal. (Little did she know...)

After awhile Sango starts to talk to Miroku.(From a safe distance.)"Have you realized that Kagome hasn't said one thing about Inuyasha mumbling this whole time?" Sango asks. "Yes I think that alas Kagome has returned to her normal self. She was started to scare a bit." Miroku replies. Sango just nods her head in agreement.

The gang just went on walking in silence. Kagome suddenly stops." I sense a demon presents." Then the where attacked by a snake demon "Girl give me the jewel" The snake shouted. The snake lunged towards Kagome. As predicable as ever Inuyasha jumps in front and threw the first attach that he can think of. The snake changed his opponent to Inuyasha. Kagome moved away quickly.

'_Its now or never.....here goes nothing! Inuyasha will no longer need to protect me!' _Kagome swallowed her pride as the demon ran towards her she ran half way up a tree. In mite air she looked like she was taking something. Something out of her secret a pocket! .Inuyasha was way too shocked to reacted._ 'WHAT IS SHE DOING!!' _they all (especially Inuyasha) thought .Kagome started to reveal something. The more she took it out the more suspicious everyone got. "HIYA" Kagome shouts. She slices diagonally across the demon. The demon shouts in pain .Sango who was the first to get over the shock shouted Hiraikotsu!" at the top of her lungs. The demon sprang back .Inuyasha saw this as his chance. "KAZE NO KIZU" (wind scare.)The demon was destroyed into a million pieces.

Inuyasha put away tetsusaiga and turned towards Kagome and asked "WHAT WAS THAT WENCH?!" kagome turned to face Inuyasha What do you mean what was that? It was an attack that's what." Sango nodded "And a good one at that .but that was a little unexpected." "Kagome can kick ass! "Shippo declares. "So Kagome why don't you us what is going on umm? Miroku half asks half comments. Kagome decides that the time isn't now and says "Is there something wrong with me learning how to fend for my self?"

None of the decided to get any farther in the conversation so said anything. Kagome purified the shards and put them in her jar. The group continued on their way until night fall.

As always Inuyasha sat high up in a tree._ 'Today has been odd day .I have never seen kagome like that before .She was......well different. What if she doesn't need me anymore? I need her. WA... WHAT AM I THINKING.I love Kikyo not Kagome. Right? Right? _Inuyasha thought nervously. Mean while...... "Lady Sango I think that there is something wrong with Inuyasha." "Yes there is something wrong with Inuyasha too .He looks so nervous about something." Sango says. Miroku just nods. Sango moves a little way from Miroku and his hands.(You know why).And the couple soon go to sleep. Shippo is still awake in the dark_ ' I will get Inuyasha and Kagome I will!!' _Shippo starts to close his eyes._" But not tonight.........'_

__


	5. What is with her ?

Sorry that I did not end the last chapter.

Thank-you for the R&Rs...(Even thought I did not get many for chapter 4…)

Well….hope that you guys like it this better. -

The name of the song in this chapter is ……he wasn't man enough for me. by Toni Braxten and the Macarena by I don't know who.

Warning this chapter is not for Kikyo fans!(even though it is funny!)

Chapter 5…………what is wrong with her?

The gang continued to walk for some time. Shippo kept sending then strange glances trying to think of a plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together. Sango and Miroku on the other hand, well Sango to be exact was trying to find a way for her to stand here to Miroku with out getting 'touched'.( Sango sooooo likes Miroku!....This plan is to also help other innocent girls to stand near Miroku.)

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked outside to see kikyo's soul sackers in the sky. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who did not seem to even sense her. Kagome followed the souls to Kikyo in all her glory. (ugg) who was sitting in a tree. "Yo what is up home girl?" Kikyo said. "Umm why can't Inuyasha seem to sense your presence?" Kagome asked slightly confused about the way Kikyo was acting. "Because, I wanted you to know that he is yours. "This is the way the story goes …………

Who do you think I am  
Don't you know that he was my man  
But I chose to let him go  
So why do you act like I still care about him  
Looking at me like I'm hurt  
When I'm the one who said I didn't want it to work  
Don't you forget I had him first

Whatcha' thinking  
Stop blaming me  
He wasn't man enough for me  
If you don't know now here's your chance  
I've already had your man  
Do you wonder just where he's been yeah  
And I'd be worried about him  
Now it's time you know the truth  
I think he's just the man for you

What are you thinking  
Do you know about us back then  
Do you know I dumped your husband  
Girlfriend  
I'm not thinking 'bout him  
But you married him  
Do you know I made him leave  
Do you know he begged to stay with me  
He wasn't man enough for me

Didn't he tell you the truth  
If not then why don't you ask him  
And maybe you could be more into him  
Instead of worrying 'bout me  
And hopefully you won't find  
All of the reasons why his love didn't count  
And why we couldn't work it out

Whatcha' thinking  
Stop blaming me  
He wasn't man enough for me  
If you don't know now here's your chance  
I've already had your man  
Do you wonder just where he's been yeah  
And I'd be worried about him  
Now it's time you know the truth  
I think he's just the man for you

What are you thinking  
Do you know about us back then  
Do you know I dumped your husband  
Girlfriend  
I'm not thinking 'bout him  
But you married him  
Do you know I made him leave  
Do you know he begged to stay with me  
He wasn't man enough for me

What are you thinking  
Do you know about us back then  
Do you know I dumpedyour husband  
Girlfriend  
I'm not thinking 'bout him  
But you married him  
Do you know I made him leave  
Do you know he begged to stay with me  
He wasn't man enough for me

So many reasons why our love is through  
What makes you think he'll be good to you  
It makes no sense  
'cause he will never change  
Girl you better recognize the game

What are you thinking  
Do you know about us back then  
Do you know I dumped your husband  
Girlfriend  
I'm not thinking 'bout him  
But you married him  
Do you know I made him leave  
Do you know he begged to stay with me  
He wasn't man enough for me

"I thought you loved Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "Not any more! Kikyo giggled. '_What is she a miko a junior high slut?'_

"I like Naraku now! He is such a dreamboat!" Kikyo said sighing heavily. (A/N umm……GROSS Naraku is not a dreamboat. Sorry to ppl to think so.) "The number one reason I love Naraku is you will never guess…….HE CAN DO THE MACERANA!"(sp?)

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Ehhhh, Macarena

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
Que se llama de apellido Vitorino  
Y en la jura de bandera del muchacho  
Se la dio con dos amigos  
Macarena, Macarena, Macarena

Que le gusta los veranos de Marbella  
Macarena, Macarena, Macarena

Que le gusta la movida guerrilera  
Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles  
Y se compra los mnodelos mas modernos  
Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York  
Y ligar un novio Nuevo

Kikyo raises her hand and her soul snatchers surround her. "Before I go I want you to have this. This flower is called the reincarnation!" with that begins to out of sites. "But it is called the carnation!" Kagome called after her. Kagome stands there after Kikyo is long gone._' what the heck was that all about? What is Inuyasha going to say when he finds out. Whatever! I am so not telling him that this happened!_' With that concluding thought she headed back to camp.


	6. Suspect one

I am very aware of the fact that the last chapter had nothing to do with any thing but let me assure you that it will, eventually………I think.

Thank-you for reading so far and if you have any suggestions for chapter seven please put it in your reviews.

I am a ware that the name oft the chapter sucks…….Chapter 7………Is it Kikyo's fault?

**The next morning**

Kagome was still very confused about what happened last night. Sango could tell that she was confused about something. "Kagome?" Sango shouted waving her hand in kagome face. "Huh? What it I miss?" Kagome said suddenly out of her daze." You seem to be zoning out on us often. It is only the morning. What is on your mind?" Sango asked her friend with great concern in her voice. "Oh… um…iit its nothing ….really." Kagome riled waving her hands in front of her defensively. Inuyasha gave a concerned look in Kagome's direction. He knew for sure that she was not telling the truth. There as no way he, Miroku, Sango or even Shippo believed her.

As they continued on their mission they entered a rather spooky forest.(whatever makes you feel spooked out put that in your mind. You should get the shiveries.)

Kagome shudder. This place sure is like entering a haunted forest. Inuyasha gave Kagome a look and rolled his eyes. Luckily for him she didn't see it or surly that would have started a fight between the two.

Kagome begins to walk faster until she is standing beside Sango. "This place sure is spooky." Kagome said to Sango trying to start a conversation. "Yea I guess." Sango said shrugging off Kagome's question._' Boy isn't she feeling friendly today.' _Kagome thought. Shippo jumped on to Kagome's shoulder." Kagome this place scares me." "Don't worry Shippo. It is alright." Kagome assured the Kitsune. _'Kagome...what it is wrong with you. Kikyo…..where are you…. Kagome… …Kikyo. Could it be...is Kagome acting like this because of Kikyo…but why.'_ Inuyasha looked over at kagome. She looked to him lost, confused and hurt. Was it his fault? Was it kikyo's fault?

**Night time**

As soon as dinner was over Kagome fell fast asleep. Sango turned towards Miroku. "Miroku , what do you think Kagome is acting like this. I mean I no was being unfriendly to her today but that is only because she is making me feel uneasy." "Well….I am as well assure about Kagome's action. She seems so tuned out lately. I wonder why." Feh….I have been thinking..." "You have been thinking wow that's new!" Miroku said cutting Inuyasha off. Inuyasha send Miroku a death glare that shut him up fast.

"I think…….that maybe……..Kikyo…..maybe the reason that Kagome is like this." Inuyasha shuddered out then looked up at the stars. Miroku and Sango just looked at him. they have never seen Inuyasha like this before. "I think that you maybe right." Sango said at last. "But ………how? Asked Miroku. Both Inuyasha and Sango shrugged. This was truly a mystery. _'Kagome could it be... that it is Kikyo's fault that you are like this? I can not believe that Kikyo would do such a thing. This just so confusing.'_ Inuyasha thought._ 'Kagome, if it is Kikyo's fault I do not blame you for not telling Inuyasha. There is no way he could possibly understand. But why will you not tell me?'_ Sango thought.

**The next morning.**

Inuyasha seemed to be in his own world. He was thinking about the fact that Kikyo had made Kagome hate him. _'HATE' _Inuyasha thought. He hated that word. _'Why would Kikyo want Kagome to hate me? Does she want me to go to hell with her that bad?'_ Inuyasha thought. (Read the last line over again….. 'To go to hell with her.' How weird does that sound?) Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She shrugged it off he was think of Kikyo most likely any how. What did she care?

Sango looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked like he was in his own world and Kagome looked like she was pissed because she knew what Inuyasha was thinking. Boy were her friends predictable or what! Sango sighed and shook her head.

**Later on**

As the gang continued on their way, Kagome and Inuyasha kept sneaking glances at one another. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, until Kagome caught him. The Kagome stared at Inuyasha until he caught her. The same thing happened over and over again. Shippo, who was watching them the whole time, was at first finding it entertaining then after a while very annoying. "Stop it!" Shippo shouted. "What" they said at the same time. They blushed. For two reasons, One because they said the same thing at the same time, two, they were caught staring at one another by Shippo. for the rest of the time they walked in silence Inuyasha and Kagome a red as tomatoes the whole way.

Thank-you for reading! Please review-


	7. Couples thoughts of one another

Thanks for all the reviews. They were really good. There is one thing though. Unless get 5 reviews per chapter I am not going to update…….SO PLEASE REVIEW!

-

Chapter 7……………………………The couples thoughts of one another.

'_Inuyasha……..' _Kagome thought._ 'I am only doing this to try to make you happy and for you see that I am not only your little shard protector.'_ At the last thought Kagome gave a sad smile._ 'Yes to make you happy…….I am not selfish. I know that if I truly love you they will be willing to give you to Kikyo if that is your true desire.' _Kagome was ready to cry by now, but she held her tears back and stood up straighter. Miroku was the one who noticed first and gave Kagome a sad smile.

Inuyasha look sad himself. Kagome wondered why. This sort of this happening reminded her of the song "If it makes you happy."By Sheryl Crow.

_**I've been long, a long way from here  
Put on a poncho, played for mosquitoes,  
And drank til I was thirsty again  
We went searching through thrift store jungles  
Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo  
And Benny Goodman's corset and pen**_

'_Why does Kagome look like she is so sad about some thing? She looks like some where in her mind she is debiting something._' Inuyasha pondered Kagome was looking at the floor and was for a matter of fact debiting.

**_well, o.k. I made this up  
I promised you I'd never give up_**

**_Chorus  
If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad_**

'_If it makes him happy then it should make me happy too. Why am I being so selfish? Why does love make people so selfish some times? I am do except the fact that Inuyasha loves Kikyo. I am not the same as Kikyo. I am better in my own way. But to Inuyasha that will never matter.' _Kagome thought.

_**You get down, real low down  
You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train  
Well who hasn't been there before?  
I come round, around the hard way  
Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread  
And serve you French toast again**_

'_Kagome looks so…..so I can't even find the words so say it. This whole thing is making me very frustrated an angry an………well almost……..sad.'_ Inuyasha thought. Without even realizing it he had a very sad look in his eyes.

_**Well, o.k. I still get stoned  
I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home**_

_**Chorus  
If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad **_

'_Why does Inuyasha look so sad_?_ I_ _thought that Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo. I thought that I was only a shard protector_. _Ohhhh Inuyasha what are you thinking about? Why arte you acting so unpredictable?_

**_We've been far, far away from here  
Put on a poncho, played for mosquitoes  
And everywhere in between  
Well, o.k. we get along  
So what if right now everything's wrong? _ **

'_Kagome what is it that I said to you that made you want to act like this. I have no idea what I said to you. Or what Kikyo might have said to you. What ever it is It isn't true.'_ "Kagome" Inuyasha mumbled under him his breath.

( A/N I know that there is another chorus before the end of the song I am not putting it in on propose.)

Night Time

Kagome has fallen asleep in her sleeping bag. "Inuyasha I think that is definitely Kikyo that has said something to her to make her act like this." Miroku stated breaking the silence. "Yes" Songo agreed. "There is know one else that could make her act that way." Songo continued. "Feh whatever it is not care about how Kagome acts. I couldn't care less what Kikyo might have said to her." Inuyasha lied. '_Sure you don't.'_ Songo and Miroku thought.

Well that will be my story for now remember, I nee to have 5 reviews per Chapter before I update. I might be starting another story if this story succeeds. Pease review thanks. -


	8. Planning Actions

Hi people! I am sorry for not updated lately. I am soooo busy with tests. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter! -

Chapter 8………………..Planning Actions.

The next day Sango had decided that she was fed up with the way Kagome was acting. Sure Kagome wanted to get back at Inuyasha , but this is over doing it. Sango was going to confront Kagome. She was going to do it in private and not tell anyone so that she would not embarrass Kagome. _' I have to do this maybe if I talk to Kagome she will stop this nonsense Kagome is a very sensible person surely she will be ale to see that she is over doing it.. _Sango thought._'_ Sango had a lot of confidents in Kagome.

As the group walk in silence Inuyasha kept on looking back at Kagome._ 'So Sango and Miroku think that it is Kikyo too .I wonder if they believed me last night when I said that I didn't care. But what confuses me is why would Kikyo want to get Kagome mad at me? Kikyo hates Kagome. I have to get to the bottom of this. I HAVE TO TALK TO KIKYO!'_ Inuyasha thought confidently. "Hello Inuyasha take a picture. It lasts longer!" Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed in realization that he was starring. "Ummm Kagome what is a picture?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration. "Never mind Inuyasha." Kagome said annoyed.

Sango who had watched the whole thing from a distanced frowned at her best friend. Shippo who had also seem this scene as well was very upset that Kagome was acting this way. Shippo was started to wonder who Kagome would turn against next. Perhaps him?

"Inuyasha, do you remember saying anything to upset Kagome this much?" Miroku asked. "I already said that I have done absolutely nothing monk!" Inuyasha replied rudely. "Well Inuyasha the only time Kagome gets this upset is when she catches you with Kikyo. Think about that." with that Miroku left Inuyasha to contemplate with his thoughts._ 'Hmm what if Miroku is right. But wait I have not seem Kikyo in a while. So how can that be? I mean I would ask Kagome if she did see me and Kikyo together. But that would be too weird. _Inuyasha thought. _ 'And that would hurt your pride too.' _ Said a voice in the back of his head. Inuyasha shook that voice out of his head. Inuyasha tried to think of other things besides Kagome but every time he tried his mind some how always wondered back to her.

Kagome looked over to Sango. She looked like she was in deep thought._ 'I wonder what she is thinking about. I wonder why she has not talked to me all day ether. I hope that I have not done anything to upset her. Sango is a very close friend of mine. _Kagome thought. She noticed that Shippo also look worried about something. Kagome wondered what it was. Kagome smiled a warm smile at Shippo. Shippo saw her smile at him and was a little surprised because he had not seemed her smile in some time.

Miroku noticed that what he had said to Inuyasha had put Inuyasha into deep thought. He hoped that Inuyasha would remember what he had done to Lady Kagome. Like everyone else, with in all the time that Miroku had been traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha he had never seem Kagome this mad before. Kagome being so upset reminded of a saying that he had once heard. 'A woman who harbors a grudge can freeze the water in summer.' In this case it was very right!

As the grouped stopped for the night, Sango and Kagome started to prepare dinner. Inuyasha was thinking about what he would say to Kikyo. The reason that he wanted to stop were they were because he could smell Kikyo not to far away. Miroku and Shippo helped Kagome and Sango as much as they could with dinner. Out of the corner of Miroku's eye Miroku was watching Inuyasha.

After Kagome and Sango had cleaned up dinner Sango asked to speak with Kagome in private. Kagome nodded and followed Sango a little ways away from camp. Sango took in a deep breath and began to speak. "Look Kagome, I understand that you want revenge on Inuyasha but I think that you are taking it a little too far. You are my best friend and I am only telling you this because that I think that Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha feel the same way about this situation as I do." Sango took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before continuing. "Kagome I would like to her the entire story. Kagome, please." Sango begged Kagome realized that she was trapped. She had no choice but to tell Sango the entire truth, from begging to end. Kagome took in a long deep breath and began. "Ok here is how it all started…………..

(I do realize that I could very well leave the story right were it's at for a while. But I think before I end it I will torture you a bit more.)

Inuyasha ran off deep into the forest. Finally he found Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha said out of breath. Kikyo turned toward him. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo we need to talk…." Inuyasha began.


	9. INPORTENT

Dear readers,

I am pleased to inform you that my friend I am going to be writing I fan fiction together. You may have heard of my friend on fan fic. Her name is **SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun.** The name of the story is Lost in a Time of Misery. It is going to be a very sad story. The story is about Kikyo who was once a dancer when her parents were alive. When they past away, her parents forgot to write a will so everything went to the government. Kikyo, her two bothers and one sister are left with no possessions. Her world turns upside down. They move into an old shake that they find in the middle of nowhere and Kikyo gets a job that her sibling will to anything to get her to quit. One day she meets a boy that turns her world right side up again. Who is he?

Please write a review saying if you think we should post the story or not. As well feel free to write any suggestions that you may have. We will inform you all when the final diction about the new story comes out.

Thank-you.

From,

Kagome's Dark Angel -


End file.
